For the food industry, as for other industries, plant floor space is at a premium.
Certain types of forming and processing machines discharge their product at well above head-height (often 3 metres or more) above the floor level of the plant. The product typically must be lowered from this height to about waist-height (approximately 1 metre) above floor level for packing into boxes or other shipping containers.
Accordingly, the inventors have recognized a need for an effective conveyor system.